bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Esmerée Alosar
Esmerée Alosar or Izy for short; is an Arrancar/Demon hybrid that was created using a combination of science and mysticism. Her physical body was designed using organic matter and a combined collection of soul energy gathered from a large number of Arrancar by Laxus Alosar while her individual essence was created by Sadako Amaya using a transcendent source of energy within the Hell Dimension called, Ectosynborus. Esmerée was designed to be a perfect being with pure instinctual intentions and unbiased ideals without the burden of emotional intervention, but nothing is truly perfect... "How strange... they scream." Appearance E'smerée Alosar is a beautiful female with long light blue hair that she keeps tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon. Her skin has a moonlight complexion and is soft like silk while at the same time being sensitive to sunlight. She has pale purple eyes that often express detachment and apathy as she is unable to feel emotions or experience empathy. Her body type is best described as petite like a flower and can often cause her enemy’s to underestimate her in combat. Esmerée stands at 5’5 and weighs 100 pounds, appearance wise she looks like she is on the younger side of 18. For clothing she normally wears extremely fancy outfits, in most cases dresses like the one seen in her pictures that being her base outfit which she mostly wears. Personality '''E'smerée Alosar was designed to have no emotional confliction, to only be driven by pure instinct; because of this she comes off as detached and apathetic, traits that other people may find less than perfect. In her mind she is a perfectly sculpted creature one that all should aspire to be, she finds it difficult to understand emotional ties of any kind, often pointing out that they are imperfections or that they are silly. Esmerée may come off as blunt and uncaring with no compassion whatsoever, when in fact she truly is unable to express such sentiments, she is unable to form attachments and can’t help but be blunt about things that don’t make sense to her that she observes even if those things may be rude to point out. She has a difficulty keeping secrets or being trustworthy, not because she is a plotting and vindictive creature; it is only because she is unable to understand the notion of secrecy, unless for some reason keeping someone’s secret is within her best interest instinctually. Esmerée is instinctually driven to distance herself from creatures that aren’t on her level, attempt to fix their imperfections or in a worst case scenario eradicate imperfections, because of this instinct she is very dangerous, her instincts must be kept in check with a special pendent that was designed by her mother, Sadako Amaya, the pendent prevents Izy from acting on her blood thirst, however at times the pendent has been known to fail. Despite Esmerée cold personality, she still strives to understand emotionally compromised creatures, she asks questions or will attempt to empathize but it will always result in failure and unanswered questions. She is unable to react to pressure, fear or even pain; these specific traits make her a powerful weapon on the battlefield as she can stay completely focused and calm even during situations that would otherwise prove too stressful for emotionally compromised beings. Because of her lack of emotion it can at times be difficult to get her to follow orders as her thought-process transcends normal thinking she is able to see through the emotional stresses that drive people to do what they do and is able to perceive the senselessness of the tasks given, because of this specific issue, the pendant Izy wears also gives Laxus and Sadako the ability to overpower Izy’s will-power but this is only done in dire situations. It’s important to realize that Esmerée is unable to fathom humor, sarcasm or even love, as they are idea’s that she literally can’t understand or experience, because of this she may come off as awkward and anti-social when really she just doesn’t understand. History Backstory! The good stuff. Equipment '''Core Inventory *Instinct Pendent: Thi s pendant was designed by Sadako Amaya; it provides a mental compass for creatures driven by instinct alone. This pendent prevents Izy from acting on her blood thirst or her desire to eradicate imperfections, it also forces Izy to obey Laxus and Sadako but only if they enforce the commands given. Laxus and Sadako do not use the pendant’s ability to suppress Izy’s will-power unless the situation absolutely requires it. The pendant is worn around Izy’s neck as a necklace, she is unaware of its effects on her. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Demon Symbols Curse Base This is Esmerée signature ability and probably her strongest. Esmerée lower body is covered in demon alphabet symbols that are encoded with a defensive maneuver that activates regardless of Esmerée will. Whenever her body is in danger of physical harm, the cursed symbols roll off of her body into midair creating protective rings of text around Esmerée body. This ability will passively protect Esmerée from physical attacks of any kind making her immune to physical based attacks. Esmerée has absolutely no control of this ability; it acts of its own free will as if it were a separate entity, because of this even while she is asleep or unconscious the cursed symbols will continue to protect her body from physical attacks. There are however limits to this ability which are stated below, while it is immensely powerful it also has immense drawbacks. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. Statistics 'Stat Order: /'Sei, Rei, Hoho, Buk,/ Hak,/ Han (Capped at 5) Trivia Optional. Quotes “Fascinating…” “'Love? What a strange concept…” “I''’ve been given the task of destroying you… it’s nothing personal.”'' "Why are your eyes leaking?" Artwork 52f9ca8532bcc37baf0de05f3426346b.jpg 14310-darker-than-black-yin.jpg darker_than_black__yin_by_exialohengrin-d6207kq.jpg Darker-than-Black_320x480_Yin-1.jpg Darker_than_Black_full_601097.jpg yin_izanami___darker_than_black_by_unicornchen-d5o0f6z.jpg tumblr_mejokpiC3P1rade5so1_500.png Yin_513699.jpg Relationships WIP Thread Activity WIP